Surprise
by TapesAndRecords
Summary: "Oh Tony, tell me you did not." She's a tiny little coffee-coloured mass amongst a sea of black leather. ; Puppy fic.


**note: **As it always seems to be, it's been forever. I've actually had this fic written for a while but anyone who follows me on tumblr knows I got, ahem, a little swept up in writing drabbles (I still have some to write, actually, oops) and I just couldn't work out when to post this. But it's Ziva's birthday today, so I think I'm good. This is sickeningly fluffy, like, to the extent I hardly write, and that's sorta (very) Allison and Jessica's faults. They came up with the idea of a puppy reminding Ziva of a dog she'd had as a child and it then dissolved into this hopefully cute mess. But enjoy, and y'know, leave a review if you liked it.

**disclaimer: **not mine.

* * *

><p><em>Surprise.<em>

* * *

><p>She hears the scrabbling of the key in the lock before the door opens and a loud "Ssh," sounds from her partner. Eyes returning to her book, she finishes the page and sets it down on the bed just as the door clicks shut.<p>

"Ziva? I'm home." She rolls her eyes at his fairly obvious statement. "And I brought a surprise!"

With a frown at that, she turns, and heads out into the hall almost warily. A surprise from Tony DiNozzo could mean anything, good or bad.

"I was thinki—" she trails off when she sees the large red carry box by his feet. A tiny whine can be heard from inside.

She eyes her partner.  
>"Oh Tony, tell me you did not."<p>

He nods madly, his eyes wild and childish.  
>"I did. I was just walking past the store and I know you mentioned the one you had as a kid the other day and I just couldn't resist."<p>

With a grin, he pops open the box door, and out stumbles a timid, tiny, puppy. She can't help but gasp.

"Pretty cute, huh?" Tony asks, slowly slipping off his coat and crouching to the ground. Evidently more familiar with him, the puppy nuzzles forward and licks his outstretched palm.

"She's beautiful."  
>Still struck by the floppy ears and the coffee-coloured fur, Ziva only watches as her partner scoops up the dog and murmurs nonsensical words to it, giggling slightly when a wet nose finds his cheek. The whole animal seems to fit just in Tony's large hands.<p>

"I thought you could name her, y'know? I mean I did just bring her home out of the blue."

Inching forward, Ziva scratches her nails on the puppy's head, grinning when the dog turns to her and almost appears to smile, panting contentedly with drooping eyelids.

"Oh, I don't mind."

"Alright. I got a load more stuff in the trunk too- toys, food, y'know- but I figured it'd ruin the moment."

She snorts, then quietens quickly when the dozing puppy startles at the noise and yelps affrontedly.  
>"I am sorry, little one, I did not mean to scare you." With a quick look to Tony, she picks up the little dog in her own hands, smiling at the warm bundle of fur against her skin. "Oh <em>Metuka Sheli<em> you are so small!"

A lick having been given to her own cheek moments later, and Ziva's transported back to a warm house and the happy squeal of a little girl and the yelp of a puppy not much bigger than the one in her hands. The image of her sister, young and happy, swims in her mind.  
>"I know someone who would have just adored you." she murmurs, against the warm fuzz of a flopped ear, and when she looks up Tony's smiling at her with a love and understanding she's only just come to know.<p>

"I'll go get the other stuff, give you two time to bond." He smirks, then picks up his keys again and leaves.

Tenting her knees up, Ziva rests the dog in her lap and watches her flop back heavily, evidently exhausted from her busy day.  
>"What shall we call you, hmm? Sarah?" The dog blinks comically. "What is that dog Tony mentioned... Lassie?" A low growl silences that idea, and Ziva thinks a little harder, plucking a name from the depths of her memory.<br>"Maybe you are a Maya?" The puppy yelps quietly, jumping against Ziva's thighs, and she laughs. "Okay, Maya."

She strokes the girl's stomach lightly as the puppy dozes, waiting with numbing knees for Tony to return. When he does, his arms are laden with bags, and Ziva quivers with silenced laughs at the comical scene so as not to scare the dog.

"Maya?" she asks when he's closed the door yet again.

Tony grins.  
>"I like Maya. Though I was kinda rooting for Paperclip, thought maybe she could be a mini you."<p>

Ziva rolls her eyes as Tony begins pulling boxes and packets from the plastic bags he'd pulled in with him, unearthing a soft fabric bed and piles of chew toys along with the odd stuffed animal. The dog stirs somewhat at the rustling of the wrapping, a sleepy yawn stretching her mouth open wide, and with a quiet smile Ziva scoops her up again. Light brown fur is left scattering her jeans but she can't find it in her to care.  
>She plants Maya on a flattened couch cushion for the moment, and the relatively small size still seems to swamp their little puppy. She can feel Tony's eyes on her head.<p>

"I know I should've called you or something before we got back but I—"

She silences him with a finger over his lips, and he blinks at her.  
>"You... You did good, Tony. Very good."<p>

He grins again, arms slipping round her waist and his mouth meeting hers the moment she pulls her hand away.

The puppy sneezes suddenly and pulls them apart, and they turn to see her slipping helplessly off the pillow and nestling into the crease of their couch. She's a tiny little coffee-coloured mass amongst a sea of black leather.

"She's perfect." Ziva murmurs with a grin, still captivated by Maya, currently curling up whilst still in the haze of sleep.

"Yes, she is."

When she turns to look at Tony, though, his eyes are on nowhere but her.


End file.
